


We're Always Here

by tuxedomarch



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Love, Other, these tags would be spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuxedomarch/pseuds/tuxedomarch
Summary: "Why am I always alone..." a young naruto always thought. But he doesn't understand how much his parents truly love him.





	We're Always Here

**Author's Note:**

> i rly dont like the 3rd hokage but im all about minato and kushina being supportive parents.

Minato sat up quickly, clutching his chest and coughing violently. He grabbed at his hokage robes desperately, as if trying to hold a wound that wasn’t there. Looking down, Minato sighed in relief.

A dream.

He had dreamt that he and his wife, Kushina, had been skewered by the Kyuubi to protect their newborn baby boy, Naruto.

Sitting up, Minato felt the grass beneath his hands. He looked up and saw that he was sitting on a cliffside, overlooking Konoha. There was still some smoke and obvious damage from the Kyuubi attack.

“Seems I was knocked unconscious during the attack.” Minato mumbled. As he was about to stand up when he heard a familiar feminine groan.

“K-Kushina!” he gasped, stumbling up to his wife's side. Kushina laid face down on the grass, her red hair was disheveled and in her sleeping state she looked very much so in pain.

“K-Kushina...wake up!” Minato said urgently, shaking his wife. Kushina slowly blinked awake and groaned in pain, “It feels like someone stabbed me…” she mumbled.

“It’s okay, we were tossed around last night.” Minato comforted her, stroking her back as she sat up.

“Last night? What about last ni-..NARUTO!” She yelled, jumping to her feet and running around the area. “WHERE’S NARUTO?! WHERE’S OUR BABY!!” Kushina screamed in terror, falling to her knees at the small dent in the grass where Naruto laid the previous night.

Minato gently held Kushina’s shoulders and gave them small, calming rubs. “My love, I’m sure that Hiruzen and the ANBU took Naruto to safety after the Kyuubi incident.” He reassured.

Kushina still sat on her knees, shaking. “I want to see my son, I need to see my son...He’s so fragile, he needs his mother, Minato…”

Minato helped Kushina to her feet, “Then lets go and find him, ok?” Minato said calmly as they made their way back down into the village.

~

Kushina sighed in relief, holding her hand up to the small infant Naruto’s cheek. Naruto was safely placed inside the Hokage Residence in a small crib with a thin blanket. The small infant slept peacefully under the blanket.

Minato leaned over the crib, cooing at his infant son as Kushina giggled at the adorableness of her husband's dotting on the infant.

“I really wanna hold him.” Kushina whispered, stroking Naruto’s puffy cheek over the whiskers on his face with her index finger.

Minato put his arm around Kushina’s waist, “We don’t want to wake him, he probably had a long night as well.” Minato whispered back, planting a small kiss on Kushina's cheek.

Giggling, Kushina pushed her hair out of her face. “I know, I know, but Naruto is just the cutest baby. Even cuter than Mikoto Uchiha’s baby boy, Sasuke, Dattebane!” Kushina exclaimed excitedly.

Naruto clenched his closed eyes and began to wail.

“Now you’ve done it, Kushina.” Minato laughed as Kushina turned red.

“Oh my baby boy come here…” as Kushina leaned over the crib to pick up the infant, Naruto flung the blanket off of him as he started to scream and cry more furiously.

Kushina and Minato stopped dead in their tracks, staring at the seal mark on Naruto’s stomach.

“Is that…” Minato said in disbelief. Before Kushina could answer Hiruzen Sarutobi and two ANBU members walked into the door.

“Third! What’s this on Naruto’s stoma-” Kushina asked before she was cut off.

“Jeez that baby cries a lot…” An ANBU member with a bear mask said with a sigh.

“The boy just lost his parents last night,” Sarutobi said, shaking his head, “He has a life of crying, but for now, let him cry for hunger instead of loneliness.”

Minato and Kushina stared blankly at Sarutobi and the two anbu members as they blantly walked next to them, completely ignoring them.

“What's the big idea, Dattebane!” Kushina exclaimed, “We’re standing right here!”

One of the anbu members picked up the infant and started to gently bounce Naruto as he screamed and wailed.

“Third-sama, you better go now. You’re about to be sworn in again, then you need to be present for Namikaze and Uzumaki’s funeral.” an Anbu member with a rabbit mask said, calming the screaming infant down.

“I understand. In the meantime, just shut that baby up.” Sarutobi grumbled as he started to walk away, “In her dying breath Kushina told me to raise Naruto. Why should I care about a child with one of the most wrathful demons inside it.” Sarutobi added as he left the room.

The anbu with the rabbit mask holding naruto shook his head, “It’s a shame.”

The other with the bear mask responded, “What makes you say that?”

“Knowing that when this kid grows up, everyone will hate him for something he can’t control.” Rabbit mask said, carefully setting the calmed infant down back into the crib, “And then when he’s even older, he has to carry the guilt knowing that the creature inside of him killed his parents.”

The two anbu member left the room without another word.

Kushina looked like she was about to pass out and so did Minato.

“It...wasn’t a dream…” Minato mumbled to himself, grabbing onto the crib to keep himself upright as the so-called “dream” he had came flashing back to him.

Getting shanked by claws of the Kyuubi while he held Kushina to protect Naruto. And placing a seal onto his infant son to inherit the Kyuubi to get rid of the beast.

Kushina turned and placed a hand on Naruto’s cheek, his bright blue eyes staring right back at his mother's. Naruto babbled and grabbed Kushina’s hand, and stared at it.

Kushina looked over at Minato with a smile but large tears falling down her cheeks, “My love, we’re dead.”

~

Naruto at age 9, walked back into his bedroom in an old apartment that Sarutobi had set him up in.

Drenched in rain water after being caught in a thunderstorm on his way home from the academy, Naruto slowly began changing his clothes with a pout.

Kushina stood in the doorway along with Minato as they sadly stared at their young boy.

They had done their best to support Naruto, the best two dead shinobi can do.

From occasionally changing the expired food in the fridge to new food, to folding some clothes Naruto hastily flung around, to having a sleeping Naruto sandwiched in between his mom and dad when he had an especially rough day.

Naruto sniffed as some tears fell down his face, he saw so many kids get picked up and loved on from their parents at the academy today. And some of those parents gave Naruto terrible looks, some adults even hassled Naruto on his way home just for having the Kyuubi in him.

With another sniff, Naruto prepared his instant noodles and a glass of milk. 

Naruto put his hands together and said, “Itadakimasu” before quietly poking at his noodles with his chopsticks.

Kushina sat next to Naruto at the table and Minato sat on the opposite side. “My sweet boy…” Kushina said quietly as she lightly placed a hand on her sons shoulder, “I wish I could do more for you.” She said choking through tears.

These past 9 years were very hard and taxing on Minato and Kushina, they had to stand by and watch their young boy get yelled at and outcasted for something he can’t control. They had to watch him perform pranks and be a general disruption because he just wanted somebody to give him any form of attention. Thankfully, Iruka had provided some relief but it wasn’t enough for a developing young boy.

Minato held his head in his hands, watching Naruto sadly poke at his instant ramen and his wife holding their living sons shoulder as she sobbed.

He felt a tear fall down his face watching the site in front of them, “Naruto, I’m sorry I can’t be a better father.”

There was a knock at the door of the apartment, Kushina and Minato looked up and wiped their tears quickly from their faces (even though nobody could see them.

Sarutobi opened the door a crack, “Naruto, may I come in?”

“Hi 3rd. You can come in.” Naruto said, resuming to poking at his noodles that have already lost its heat.

“You seem troubled today, my boy.” the third hokage said.

Naruto bit his lip and looked over his shoulder, “Hokage-sama?”

“Yes?”

“Why don’t I have a mom and dad?”

Minato and Kushina choked up, Kushina began to full on cry, repeating “We’re here Naruto, we’re here for you.”

“You have a mom and dad! We’ll never leave you, we love you so much, Naruto.” Minato sobbed, wiping his face but more tears fell down his flushed cheeks.

Sarutobi closed his eyes, “There’s no point in asking that,” he said flat out, opening his eyes to look the teary eyed 9 year old in the eye, “Those who have died will never rise from the dead.”

Naruto’s lower lip began to tremble as he looked back at his noodles.

“If that’s all, I will take my leave.” Sarutobi said, turning around and shutting the door behind him.

“It’s not fair…” Naruto said quietly, clenching his chopsticks tight in his hand.

Minato reached to place a hand on Naruto’s arm, “Naruto…”

“IT’S NOT FAIR!” Naruto yelled as tears fell down his face, slamming his hands on the table, knocking over the glass of milk and ramen. The young boy stood up hastily and stormed away from the table to stand in the middle of the room.

“I just...want to feel like I belong…have someone that cares about me...” Naruto said, wiping large tears from his eyes with his dirty shirt sleeve.

Both Minato and Kushina stood up from the table, enveloping Naruto in a hug.

Kushina stroked his hair while Minato kept a firm squeeze on his son.

“We care about you so much, our beautiful son.” Minato and Kushina said together.

Naruto sniffed and began to shiver. The young blond wandered over to his bed and laid there, crying until he fell asleep.

Kushina rubbed her eyes, “I just love him so much, dattebane…” Minato rubbed her shoulders and then walked over to his sleeping son. Minato grabbed a from the floor and tucked his son into his bed.

Kushina sat next to Naruto, leaning down and giving him a kiss on the temple of his head, “Have sweet dreams, my dashing fox.”

Minato sat next to Kushina, running his hand through Naruto’s hair, “You’re going to be such a strong shinobi one day, my son.” Minato said, scratching the back of Naruto’s head.

“Nnn…” Naruto mumbled in his sleep, “mom….dad….” he said softly in his sleep.

Kushina and Minato looked at Naruto in astonishment, “What is it dear?” Kushina asked quietly.

“I love you.” Naruto said softly with a small smile on his sleeping form.

Both Namikaze and Uzumaki smiled with tears down their faces,

“We love you too, Naruto.”

~


End file.
